


WRITTEN SERENADES

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: WRITTEN SERENADESPrompt-#: 142For: BlingdomPairing: Jongkey, side!2minAuthor: bluefloral@affWord count: 4,696 wordsRating: PG-13Warnings: NoneSummary: Kim Jonghyun is dead set on stealing Kim Kibum’s heart through his lyrical letters. Let the parade of serenades begin.





	WRITTEN SERENADES

**Author's Note:**

> Title: WRITTEN SERENADES  
> Prompt-#: 142  
> For: Blingdom   
> Pairing: Jongkey, side!2min  
> Author: bluefloral@aff   
> Word count: 4,696 words   
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Kim Jonghyun is dead set on stealing Kim Kibum’s heart through his lyrical letters. Let the parade of serenades begin.

 

 

_Written Serenades_

 

Kim Jonghyun is dead set on stealing Kim Kibum’s heart through his lyrical letters. Let the parade of serenades begin.

 

***

****Author’s Note:** _I hope I gave your prompt some justice baby. <3 Sorry if it’s not that good. ;(_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kim Kibum, famous by his nickname, Key, muttered to himself as his eyes gave a once over on their new class list for the second semester posted in their hallway’s bulletin board, glaring slightly at the name that caught his attention.

 

**_…_ **

 

  1. __Kim Jonghyun__
  2. _Kim Kibum_



**_…._ **

 

Him and __nitwit_ _ are classmates. __Great_ , _he mentally face-palm, rolling his eyes. Now his last high school year would be pretty chaotic. It doesn’t help the fact that __nitwit_ _ is constantly flirting with him ever since this school year began. Who in their right mind would stalk someone from the different major when their own major is situated at another building?

Trying to keep himself calm, he draw a long breath and made his way to his classroom. SM Academy is one of the most elite school in their city, its education system one of the best in the country especially when it comes to students aiming to take field in sports, music, arts, and design.

Every student is divided in different majors depending on their chosen track but their homeroom is based on their core subjects. __Nitwit_ _ is a Music major while him is an Arts major. This is the first time that they shared homeroom together, but Key doesn’t understand why Jonghyun is dead-set on flirting (more like irritating) him.

Before continuing to his classroom, he made a quick stop at his lockers. He grabbed the things he needed, quirked his eyes at the small mirror placed on top and mentally smiled, __I’m so –__

“Hi __Kibum__!” He slammed his locker shut upon hearing that loud, __irritating_ _ voice being said near his ears, his heart having a mini attack when __nitwit’s smiling_ _ face came into view.

“Do you mind?” Key muttered, glaring slightly at the brunette who is dead set on stealing his patience whenever his face came into view. “and don’t call me __Kibum_. _ It’s __Key__. _”_

“Eh? Your name’s Kibum anyway. I can’t stare at the person I admire?” This is why Key hates Kim Jonghyun. He’s so straight-forward it’s not even funny. He didn’t know what to answer and made his way to their homeroom class instead, Jonghyun still in-tow.

“So, I’m hosting a party tonight. You can come if you want.”

Kibum stopped walking and turned to his side, “I’m not interes-“

“Taemin will be there, and Minho also.” Jonghyun added his best friend’s name, knowing Key can’t resist the thought of Taemin being along with his boyfriend in a party.

 _ _Tsk_ , _this is always the downside of everything, Kibum miserably thought. No matter what, nitwit will always be stuck in his life through Minho. __That frog-eyed giant_. _ Kibum cursed in his head.

Eversince Minho, that tall, popular, frog-eyed athlete __and Nitwit’s__ (he would never call him by his given name, __never ever_ )_ best friend, started dating his one-year younger best friend-slash-baby Taemin, he can’t help but become an over-protective mother hen towards Taemin, making sure the taller boy knows his limits and should never __ever_ _ hurt his baby because he’ll’ be a dead meat, broken bones and all. (Even-though he’s not sure if he can take on Minho by himself, he’ll probably need his older cousin and Taemin’s hyung, Jinki to help him do it. He’ll just be the one digging the grave or something. Right, since when did he become a serial killer, anyway?)

“Okay fine.”  He’ll do anything to keep his baby’s innocence intact.

“Nice!” Jonghyun wrapped an arm around Key’s shoulder, large smile slowly dropping when he noticed Key’s hard glare towards him at his sudden skinship, retracting his arms instead and pouting at Key’s retreating form.

 

***

Honestly, Jonghyun doesn’t remember when his feelings for a certain blond started. He was in his last year in Middle School when he first met Key.

Key was __Kibum__ back then, feline eyes covered with square-fit glasses and an always smiling face to match his positive attitude towards life. He was supposed to sit-in on an English class one afternoon and it so happens that __Kibum_ _ was his seat-mate.

He was entranced by then, so shock to form a coherent sentence when __Kibum_ _ asked if does anyone sit in the vacant chair next to his, shaking his head negatively instead. Turns out that Kibum is also sitting-in that specific period because he missed the lecture of his subject teacher, the one who is going to be their instructor that time.

Over the course of that hour and a half-long lecture, Jonghyun can’t help but steal glances at the boy beside him, immediately facing ahead when he feels that __Kibum_ _ notices his unusual stares. Ever-since then, Jonghyun continued to stalk the other boy. Learning that __Kibum_ _ took Arts as his major in their high school year while he pursued Music, forming a band called __Guilty Pleasure_ _ which instantly became famous especially in the girl’s population. It was not only Jonghyun who’ve changed that year though.

They were in their 2nd year in high school when __Kibum_ _ changed, dying his hair blond, ridding of his eyeglasses to contact lenses, and losing his cheerful attitude with a bored one, as if he’s done dealing with all the things happening in this world. Jonghyun wished to know what happened with his __Kibum_. _

__What happened?_ _

All his over-thinking must be affecting his facial features for his fellow band member and their guitarist, Seunghyun, nudged him and asks him what’s wrong.

“Nothing,” Jonghyun mumbles, looking up as he saw his band-mates entering their frequented practice room, the school kindly giving them one since their pretty famous in their district address, inviting them for charity events and such to perform.

“Jonghyun, you bastard! Since when did you began this whole hosting a party thing, huh? You don’t even turn up to one when we invite you!” Woohyun, their drummer, asked, pointing the drum stick at the vocalist with a pointed, playful glare.

“Pfft, it just happened. Besides, you’ll be having a free drink anyway, don’t you think I don’t know you?” Jonghyun accused the other, knowing full well that Woohyun can’t resist the idea of free alcohol and ladies’ attention.

“You caught me there.” Woohyun smirked, patting Jonghyun’s back before climbing up to their small platform and walking over to his drum set.

“Suho-hyung will be a little late.” Seunghyun informed them about their band organist, pocketing his smartphone, “something about late-class discussion and such.”

 “Pfft, that’s Suho for you. Always being the goody-good two shoes. I guess we’ll just have to wait.” Woohyun shrugged, twirling his drum stick with his fingers.

 

***

 ** **“—Give me just a little bit of hope, with a smile or a glance, give me one more chance~”** ** Jonghyun’s hold on the microphone tightened, eyes glinting mischievously before winking at the group of girls cheering for them ever-since their session started, the party going on full-swing as the night goes deeper.

“Look at this guy,” Key muttered to himself as he eyed Jonghyun in the center of the room, his back against the wall while keeping himself away from students who already look queasy from the over-drinking of alcohol. He doesn’t want to become a good substitute for a toilet, thank you very much.

“He has the nerve to sprout things about liking me yet he flirts with those disgusting horde of female bimbos.” He whispered, looking for a certain redhead named Taemin amidst the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces he’d encountered in the packed space, not noticing Jonghyun’s stare as he left the room.

He found Taemin stuffing his mouth with different kinds of food in the pool side, Minho sitting in front of his boyfriend with a punch juice in hand.

“Hyung!” Taemin exclaimed after spotting his closest friend, mouth still full with whatever he’s eating at the moment. Key grimaced, no matter how many times he chastise the younger about proper table manners, he’s still horrible with it.

“Can we go home now?” It’s been nearly four hours when they arrived, his wrist watch telling him it’s almost 20 minutes before midnight, which is their curfew. He vaguely remembers the words of Jinki along the lines of, “ _ _Please keep my younger brother’s virginity intact. He should still be clean ‘till midnight. No frog residues, got it_?”_

Key shuddered at the thought of his baby doing those rated-R things. He’ll do his best to keep his baby pure until he’s 30, Key vowed to himself.

“So soon?” A voice behind him asks, Key facing an unconsciously pouting Jonghyun.

“Yes. We’ve been here for the past four hours and its boring watching half-crazed females fighting over which is more handsome in your band. I didn’t know their visions are that bad, honestly.” Key answered back, silently swallowing the saliva stuck on his throat when he saw Jonghyun wearing a white sleeveless top, his muscles being hugged by the tight fabric and if he drops his sight, he could make out the well-defined abs in the other’s—

“My eyes are up here, Kibum.” Jonghyun smirked.

__Damn jerk_. _

Trying to tone down the redness enveloping his cheeks, he crossed his arms in his chest and walked towards Jonghyun, __slowly, seductively…__

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against Jonghyun’s ear, slowly backing Jonghyun towards the edge of the pool while one of his fingers is lightly grazing from Jonghyun’s chest down to the other’s abdominal muscles still covered by his top, “I’m just wondering what exercises you do since some singers don’t do sports.” His hot breath hitting Jonghyun’s ear, the hair of the other’s neck standing, an obvious impact of Key’s voice on his body.

__Two can play this game, jerk_._

“Wanna know and do it with me right here, right now?” Jonghyun’s voice quivered, biting his bottom lip when Key leaned away and smirked before pushing his face towards Jonghyun again, whispering. “Maybe some other time.”

The pounding of his own heartbeat rang loudly in his ears and before he could call out to Key who was already walking away, his foot slipped against the slippery floor before a loud splash was heard amidst the music of the still on-going party.

Key didn’t need to turn back to know who it was as Minho’s laughing voice was heard. “Oh God, Jonghyun!”

 

 

***

A week has passes since Jonghyun was drenched head to toe in his own backyard, a new school week rolling around with him adjusting to his classes for the next semester. Actually, the teachers are not so strict with their school requirements since the school foundation celebration will be next week, a week long event that will be co-celebrated with the school festival.

Jonghyun and his band will be performing at the exact Foundation Day, Thursday to be exact. That is why some students can be seen walking in and out of their buildings for the different events their major is going to make.

Jonghyun __accidentally_ _ heard that the Arts department will be having a fashion and arts expo. Some students will hold their exhibits to showcase their art products while those studying fashion will be having a runway program for the benefit of some chosen charities, so with the fund-raising open-grounds concert next-week’s Thursday which Jonghyun and his band will took part too.

Hiding behind the wall, he slowly took a peek near Kibum’s lockers, watching the blond took the pearlescent blue paper. Biting his bottom lip as he saw Kibum reading the contents of the words or more like __lyrics_ _ being written there which contains all his feelings for the blond. It’s his seventh letter for the blond, going as far as to insert it in their house’s mailbox last weekend. __Yes_ , _he did know where Kibum lives. It’s not __stalking__ , it’s __devotion__.

 

I don’t want another pretty face

**I don’t want just anyone to hold**

**I don’t want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul.**

__I hope you’ll have a good day._ _

_Good luck for your presentations._

_Fighting!_

It took all his will not to smile while reading the content of the seventh letter. This started just last week and Key already has a hunch on who was sending these letters to him but he don’t want to confirm it just yet. He’ll wait for that person to confront him personally especially since most of the students are busy preparing for the school’s foundation week.

 _ _He__ might be as well.

Key placed the letter inside his bag and plans to stash it where the other letters are in his room. He closed his locker shut and got ready for the day ahead.

 

***

It went on for the next few days and it became Key’s favourite part of the day, unbeknownst to him. Every-time he open his lockers, his eyes automatically look for that pearlescent blue paper.

Most of the songs were his favourite International ones especially when __he_ _ included his ridiculous antics and memories of their conversations together. What’s weirder is that this whole ordeal started and he still didn’t saw even a strand of Jonghyun’s hair after the party and pool fiasco.

As each day pass, his promise to himself of giving his heart a break from all this crazy little thing called __love_ _ slowly vanishes in the air. And maybe, _just maybe_ , ****_this guy_**** is different from the male who broke his heart two years ago.

 

Wednesday (9th)

****The closer I get to touching you** **

**The closer I get to loving you**

**Give it time, just a little more time**

**We’ll be together**

__I heard you’ll be having your runway project next Wednesday,_ _

_Do your best, okay?_

Friday (11th)

****Hey, how’ve you been?** **

**I know that it’s been a while**

**Are you tired coz you’ve been on my mind**

**Running thousands and thousands of miles?**

**Sorry I now that those lines’ out of style**

__Remember those supposed-to-be romantic pick-up lines_ _

_that will make you fall for me? You always laugh about it_

_and shrug it off. It’s your laughter’s fault, you know._

_I fell for it and dreamt of it each day._

Stupid Jonghyun. He’s not supposed to make Key fall for him.

 

***

 

Sunday (13th)

****I just wanna love you** **

**Give me the chance, wanna hold you**

**Baby you know that I need you**

**I need you and I’m wondering all the time.**

“That’s… odd.” Taemin muttered, reading the lines from Key’s shoulder. “Where’s his message?”

Key folded the paper and passed it to Taemin, biting his lips to stop his mouth from forming disappointed words he was about to sprout. They’ve been lounging in Kibum’s room to relax since tomorrow will be the start of their school festival. And to think Jonghyun still haven’t bother to show his face to him.

“Cheer up, hyung! I think this means he wants to tell you something. Look, it says __I need you and I’m wondering all the time_. _ What does he mean by that?”

“I don’t know.” Key shrugged his shoulders, his hands running over his bedside table while keeping his disappointment at bay.

“Maybe you’ll figure it out tomorrow, don’t worry. I’ll try asking Minho about it.” Taemin smiled to him, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Thanks baby.”

 

***

The next day comes a little fast for Key. It took all his strength not to run directly to his lockers especially with today being the start of the school’s celebration.

He closed his eyes before opening his locker, not caring if anyone will eye him weirdly in the middle of the corridor.

His mouth hung a little when he caught sight of his locker. It’s empty.

__Where the hell is his letter_?_

His heart constricted painfully and without thinking, he immediately dashed to the band’s room but found it empty as well.

It went on the next day and the morning after that. Still no Jonghyun to be seen. Key was wringing his hands backstage for in a few moments they’ll be exposing their designs, their hard work for their major. He was so, __so_ _ nervous since their school invited some famous designers that will critique their work individually.

The runway started and it was a mess of fabrics and frantic retouches to the models, Key taking a deep breath when they were told to escort their models outside to the final walk, Taemin smiling to him encouragingly as he held his hand. His baby was his model for the night.

“Hyung, congratulations! Yours was one of the favourites!” Taemin cheered when they went backstage, hugging Key.

“Minnie, if it wasn’t for you modelling it, I don’t think it will be more appreciated.” Key hugged back.

“Silly! That’s not true. Anyway, Minho said that Jonghyun is back. He just passed him a couple of hours ago from their out-of-school presentations.”

“D-Did he watch the runway?” Key immediately asked, pulling away from Taemin’s embrace.

Taemin bit his lips, “I d-don’t know. Minho never told me.”

Key covered his eyes with his bangs, biting his bottom lip. __Where are you Jonghyun_?_

 

“Are you sure you won’t go with us, hyung?” Taemin asked Key once they exited the school auditorium where the runway was held, the younger male offering a ride to Key with his boyfriend.

“Nah, I’m okay. I’ll just call our driver. Thank you once again Minnie.” Key declined, smiling at Taemin.

“Okay, see you tomorrow at the concert! You’ll come, right?” Taemin confirmed.

“I’ll try.”

“Hyuuuuuuung!”

“Fine, fine. Bye!” He waved, watching as the car exited the school grounds.

Even though conflicted, he slowly went his way to the band’s room again, hope rising within his chest when he saw the lights inside and the ajar door.

He hesitantly peeked and saw the one named Woohyun talking to someone who was not within his line of sight, it’s probably the two of them only inside.

“Well I’ll go ahead Jonghyun, just message me the details for tomorrow.”

Woohyun’s eyes widened when he saw Key hovering over their door before smiling at him, motioning for him to go inside and mouthing, ‘Talk to him. Fighting!’ before leaving.

Key debated for a few seconds before opening the door, as silently as possible, but Jonghyun still felt someone coming inside.

“Woohyun, did you forgot something?” Jonghyun asked, still not looking behind his back.

 _ _Shit_ , _Key even missed his voice, wondering if will Jonghyun sing those songs to him personally.

“A-Are you busy?”

“Kibum?” Jonghyun turned around with wide eyes, not believing who is in front of him at the moment.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I-I… nothing. I just want to see how you’re doing. You didn’t show up since the past few days.” Key directed his eyes at Jonghyun but it stopped at a familiar stack of pearlescent blue papers placed in front of Jonghyun. “So you’re really the one writing those letters?”

“Guess I’m busted, huh?” Jonghyun mildly said, smiling tentatively at Key. “You don’t like them?”

“No! N-no. I think they’re lovely, thank you.” Key played with his hands. Honestly, he didn’t know what to say to Jonghyun when they’ll face each other. “W-Why did you stop?” __Shit, way to go Key! Might as well tell him you’re affected while you’re at it, right!?_ _ Where did all his confidence in dealing with Jonghyun go?

“I didn’t know that you’d like them. My confidence in facing you slowly deflated since every time you open my letters, your face is blank. I thought you didn’t like them.” Jonghyun gently explained.

Key’s eyes widened before he shook his head, “Not really. Every time I open them, I want to smile really bad but that’ll probably make me be labelled as crazy by the students.” His face felt hot all of a sudden, but his heart throb not only at the sight of the person in front of him but the memory that flooded his mind two years ago. “I never felt this ever since…” Key stopped, his hands forming fists and tried to stop his tears from falling.

“Ever since?”

Key sighed. He opened it up and now he needs to tell Jonghyun everything that happened to him two years ago.

“I met someone when I was in my last year in middle school.” Key started, slowly sitting in a vacant chair facing towards Jonghyun. “He was two years older than me but I… I fell in love with him. He was from another school and we met through a birthday of a mutual friend. He was so sweet, you know. He always tell me he loves me and I never been happy all my life. We were about to celebrate our first anniversary w-when…” Key’s tears started to fall, Jonghyun hurriedly wiping it. “I saw him cheating on me with a girl. I thought that it was just a mistake and confronted him about it. And you know what he said?” Key bitterly smirked, “ _ _Who would want to seriously date a gay, geek kid like you? Did you really think that I love you from the start? Fuck, no_.” _

The sob that broke out from __Kibum_ _ broke Jonghyun’s heart as he wrapped his arms around the other male. “This is why I don’t do love. You invest __too much__ feelings and there’s just __too much__ to lose. It’s like giving your heart solely to a person and expect them to protect it, but __some_ _ have the __fucking_ _ nerve to destroy that trust you built.” Key’s tears continued to fall, his heart screaming __yes_ _ but his mind still in doubt if should he continue to a path that once lead him to his depression.

Jonghyun let Key cry for some time, caressing his back to make him relax. Now he knew why his __Kibum_ _ changed. When he felt Key’s sniffles slowly cease into stop, he softly whispered to the other. “I’m sorry for what happened __Kibum_. _ There’s only one thing I’ll promise you, though. I promise that I won’t ever do the same thing like the way what that bastard did to you. I will never hurt you, okay?” He wiped __Kibum’s_ _ wet cheeks, before smiling tenderly at him.

“Come on, I’ll get you home.” Jonghyun encouraged Key, letting him up and gathering his belongings.

“How did you know where I live? Oh, right. You’re the one bringing me letters.” Key wondered out loud when they arrived in front of his home, unbuckling his seatbelt while Jonghyun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing at the front where his driver smirked at him.

“Minho told me.” Jonghyun sheepishly said.

“Hey, for tomorrow’s concert,” Jonghyun started when Key was about to climb out of the vehicle, “Make sure you listen to the songs I’ll sing, okay? I…” __I wrote them all while thinking about you._ “…_ I’ll see you there.”

“Sure.” Key smiled, waving goodbye before entering their gates, smiling at Jonghyun one last time before entering the door.

 

***

“Come on, hyung! Hurry up. Guilty Pleasure is up next!” Taemin tugged Key closer to the stage, the girls around him yelling and cheering loudly when the host proudly presents the next group to perform.

“Please welcome, the ****Guilty Pleasure****!” loud cheers resonated as the spotlight focused on the group in the center stage.

The group will sing a total of four songs and it was on the third and fourth one when the spotlight solely focused to Jonghyun. Key felt tensed all of a sudden while his heart started hammering in his chest.

“This song is dedicated to the boy who stole my heart four years ago.” Jonghyun winked at the crowd’s general direction but his eyes can clearly make out __Kibum’s_ _ wide eyed expression, with Taemin cheering loudly beside him. Jonghyun didn’t mind the girls’ yells of excitement. They all knew that Guilty Pleasure’s vocalist is gay but __fuck_ _it_ , _boys' love is hot anyway.

“I wrote this one last night and my bandmates almost disowned because of my last minute changes. I can't promise you that it will be perfect since we've just practiced it this morning but, I want to dedicate this to the boy who is already perfect for me." Jonghyun didn't mind the girls' hoots and cheers, intently focusing on those feline eyes looking straight at him.

**" **I know how you feel inside****

**You're inlove and so am I**

**But you've been with other guy**

**I should be the one by your side.**

 

**He cheated,**

**Made you feel no good.**

**I told you that he would,**

**I know he made you cry.**

 

**You're broken**

**Let me make it better**

**Glue you back together**

**Just give me a try."**

Every lyrics was put together to let Kibum know that he'll be not alone anymore. Jonghyun promises that.

****"Pretty, pretty please.** **

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**That you're less than**

**Less than perfect.**

**If you get with with me,**

**I will never make you feel**

**Any less than, less than perfect."**

Key's tears once again started to fall. Hearing Jonghyun sing those words to him is like telling him that he doesn't need to change just to become someone worthy of a person's approval. That he's perfect just the way he is. That it's okay to be just __Kibum_._

The song transcends to it's bridge part where the words where deeply engraved to him as he watch Jonghyun sing his heart out to him.

****"I was hoping** **

**You'll let me replace him**

**I would straight erase him**

**Right out of your mind"**

"Aww, hyung! That was so sweet! I wish someone would do that to me." Key's tears mirrored Taemin's who was also wiping few tears away.

Key just smiled and faced ahead where they saw the band once again prepare a new song and Jonghyun smiling cheekily at the crowd.

"Now this song was written way back two years ago when he changed. When __Key_   _was born. We didn't sang this song yet and some parts are also changed. I hope him and you guys will like it and to let him know that he's __Just The Boy_ _ I'm looking for." After Jonghyun said that, a loud riff-off of guitar from Seunghyun bellowed out before Jonghyun's voice boomed the air.

****"He's cold and he's cruel** **

**But he knows what he's doing**

**He pushed me into the pool**

**On our last school reunion**

 

**He laughs at my dream**

**But I dream about his laughter.**

**Strange as it seems**

**He's the one I'm after."**

Key's eyes widened when Jonghyun removed the mic from its stand and jump at the waist-level stage, the crowd making way for him and stopping in front of Key, softly singing the chorus in front of him...

****"Cause he's bittersweet** **

**He knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**He's a mystery**

**He's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more,**

**He's just the boy I'm looking for."**

...kissing his forehead after and making his way back to the stage as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile Key's face still felt hot and his heart looks like its about to burst out of his chest.

__Damn you, Kim Jonghyun!_ _

 

***

Key found himself stuck again in a party which was held at the band's room with only Guilty Pleasure's close friends as attendees.

He doesn't really know what to respond to the girls asking him every now and then if will he accept Jonghyun's declaration of love (as absurd as the word __declaration__ sounds), especially after the stunt Jonghyun did earlier.

"Whoah!" Seunghyun's surprised voice was heard when th door eopened, together with the other band members.

Key didn't comment and just stayed in the background, watching the way close friends congratulate the band for a job well done.

Destiny had another thing coming for him though since he can see Jonghyun making his way towards Key. He tried to flee but Jonghyun tugged him back, traping him between the wall.

"Sooo, does that prove already how much I love you?" Jonghyun smirked, placing his hands on Key's hips. On the other hand, Key can't control the way his eyes roam over Jonghyun's form. __Damn__ , is he always this hot after performing?

"Nope. After you'll sing those songs you've given me, maybe I'll think about it." Key playfully jabbed, pouting at him.

"That's okay. Written serenades or not, I'll do it all for you."

 

**THE END**


End file.
